


Unless You Mean It

by brokenconnection



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Kite is still relevant, Chimera Ant Arc does not happen, Fluff and Angst, Gon's superhuman sense of smell, Killua has family issues, M/M, Mito is the best Mom tbh, Sliva is a good father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenconnection/pseuds/brokenconnection
Summary: ((AU))All his life, Killua learned nothing but to kill. Killing was never hard for him. It was always simple and easy as he felt nothing for his weak victims. Until one mission where he had to kill an innocent black haired cutie. That was not a good idea. What sucked even more was that he had failed to kill him, multiple times! And now some emotions were getting in the way, too. Although determined to succeed, Killua may find that success isn't always in killing his target.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this Hunter x Hunter AU, Gon and Killua did not meet during the exam but meet 2 years later because Killua is hired to kill Gon (also the Chimera ant arc does not occur in this AU but Gon still meets Kite after the Greed Island arc)

 

"Master Killua"

Killua turned around only to be faced with Gotoh, his butler. 

"Oh Gotoh, what do you need" 

Gotoh bowed before Killua, crossing his right arm over his chest and left behind his back. "Master Silva requests to see you in his offices, now" he announced.

Killua blinked, a little shocked and little curious that his father would "request to see him". 

"Yeah yeah tell him I'm coming" Killua waved Gotoh away. He really hates it when Gotoh acted so formal with him. 

Killua sighed.

"Is something wrong Brother?" Killua looked down at his sister, Alluka. It had been one of the few times where Killua could come visit Alluka. He was beyond upset that his father was cutting short. He was currently in the basement of their mansion where Alluka's "room" was. Though, personally Killua liked to think of it as a dungeon despite piles of stuff toys and pink walls. Even so Alluka never failed to smile when her brother came down once a week. 

"Sorry Alluka, I've got to go" Killua bent down so he could pat Alluka's head before he left. 

"Eh? But you just got here!" Alluka pouted and dropped the toy in her hand. 

"I know, I know" Killua immediately felt guilty watching Alluka's face drop. "I'll be back soon, I just have to go talk to Father" Killua silently hoped that what he was saying was not an empty promise. 

"Promise?" Alluka asked hopefully.

"Promise" Killua said and was happy that Alluka immediately perked up. She picked up her toy again and began to hum lightly. Killua pet her head once more before walking out of the room, a series of large metal doors locking behind him.

\---

Killua had suddenly felt anxious walking to his Father's office. He trailed his hand along the patterned wallpaper, walking slowly and trying to make more time for himself. He had only been in his Father's office several times. Most times were to be scolded by his mother for trying to get out of the house. Killua shivered at the memories as he approached the large doors at the end of the hallway. His stomach dropped when he walked in an realized that it was not only his father in the room, but also his mother, brother, and Gotoh. 

Silva was seated behind the desk in a chair too large for him, his hand were clasped together in front of him. His mother, Kikyo, was standing to Silva's left with her hand delicately placed on his shoulder. His brother, Illumi, was placed to Killua's left in front of the desk. Hands tucked politely behind his back and long black hair pulled up into a ponytail held together by two needles. On Killua's right was Gotoh. He was carrying a tray with a tea pot. Killua glanced over to find two tea cups on his father's desk.

"Is something wrong" Killua spoke up over the silence but said nothing more as he was almost afraid of what would happen if he continued to talk.

"No, nothing's wrong. I have a job for you" Silva undid his clasped hands and reached to the side and picked up a folder that sat atop a small pile of papers.

"Oh that's it?" Killua reached for the folder in his father's hand but was surprised when Silva pulled back. 

"Kil" Illumi spoke, his tone warning Killua to be patient. 

Killua quietly scowled at Illumi before turning his attention back to Silva.

"Your target is Gon Freecss" Silva opened the folder and gave Killua a sheet of paper with all of his target's basic information. Name, height, birthday, weight, etc. However, Killua was surprised to see so much information already available to him. Normally he'd only get a current location, a name, a picture, and maybe an age. 

Killua studied the sheet taking in the information. He glanced over to the picture. A boy. Spikey black hair, bright chocolate brown eyes, and a horrible fashion sense. The boy was wearing a green and red lined jacket as well as short (really short) green shorts.

_ I'd be doing the world a favor by killing this fashion disaster _ Killua thought briefly before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

"He's a kid?" Killua asked, a bit perplexed at how young his target was. "But I've never been asked to kill anyone under 21". If Killua had a weakness as an assassin it would be age. Killing old wealthy bastards or underground drug dealers Killua had no problem with. But killing a kid? Killua was still haunted by his memory of Illumi murdering 3 innocent children in front of him.

"Kil" It was Illumi who answered Killua. "Do not underestimate him. He's a pro hunter and he's the same age as you. Do not get distracted" Illumi's voice was calm but still ran chills down Killua's spine. 

"Father, are you sure you want Killua to take this job?" Illumi's posture once composed and formal now held attitude as he placed hand on his hip and turned toward Silva.

Silva ignored Illumi keeping his focus on Killua earning a slight sigh from Illumi. 

"He was last seen leaving a port in Yorknew City. Presumably, he was going to Whale Island, his home town." Silva handed Killua the folder which had more information about where he would find his target. It was also filled with associates and known family members. 

"I bought you a ticket to Whale Island, you leave tomorrow and should arrive within a few days" Silva handed Killua his ticket before waving him off.

Killua quietly left the room clutching his ticket and folder in his hand. As he walked down the long and dark hallway, he could hear Illumi's voice arguing with his father.

* * *

 

The next morning Killua was on a private blimp being driven by Gotoh to a port where he would then take a ship to this Whale Island. 

In all honestly Killua was hoping that this job would end soon as he was really not liking the idea of killing an innocent teen. What could this kid have possibly done? When Killua asked his father that question the previous day the only reply he got was that the client and wished for his relationship to Gon Freecss remain anonymous. What kind of a cowardly bastard hires an assassin to kill a child but doesn't give any kind of information as to what the kid did? Thinking about this put Killua in a bad mood.

"Oi, Gotoh, can you drive this thing any faster!" Killua yelled toward the captains pit and tossed a couple chocolates into his mouth. 

Gotoh appeared before him minutes later.

"I am sorry Master Killua but I can not drive any faster. Well will arrive in four hours. Then I will not accompany you any longer". Gotoh bowed before heading back into the captains room. 

\---

Two days later Killua found himself on the small and secluded Whale Island (which personally Killua thought looks more like a sideways chicken leg rather than a whale).

Breathing in Killua could smell the salty and fishy smell of the sea. He almost gagged. Looking around he noticed that he was in a small village. Most likely the main town as the rest of the island seemed to be covered in forest. The town looked very small and old. The buildings were patched together with old cement and peeling paint. He doubted that anyone here knew what a computer was or better yet, who Killua's family was. Killua figured he could probably get some information on this Gon Freecss by asking around and not look suspicious. 

"Hey kid!" Killua jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You lost?" The man gave a warm smile as he stood before Killua. He was carrying a bag on his back and there was a net in his hands. Killua assumed he was a fisherman. Looking up Killua noticed a bandana tied around his head pushed hair out of his face. "You don't look like your from 'round here, need some directions?".

"Uh yeah?" Killua's reply was a bit unsure, he was still kind of overwhelmed. 

"That a question or an answer?" The man chuckled a little bit while readjusting the bag on his back.

"Yes, I uh- I'm looking for a Gon Freecss"

"Ah! Mito's nephew! Why didn't ya say so! He lives at the top of the hill" the man pointed to the tip of the island when a small stream of smoke could be seen leaking from the thick forest. 

"Alright thanks" Killua grabbed onto the straps of his backpack before setting off. Suddenly he realized something.

"Ah! Sir wait!" Killua called after the man who had helped him and managed to grab his attention. 

"Where's the bus stop?" Killua asked glancing around the town area but it hadn't occurred to him yet that there were no cars around. 

The man chuckled before breaking into a full blown laugh. "There ain't no bus stop here kid" he said between chuckles. 

"Then how am I supposed to get there?" Killua asked beginning to get a little frustrated. 

"With your feet" The man gave Killua a sympathetic pat on the back before walking away leaving Killua alone to walk all the way across the island. 

Killua sighed.

  
  



	2. Chapter 1 ~ Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon comes back home to Whale Island.

Gon stepped off the boat taking in the sight that is Whale Island. Gon always missed the little things. Gon missed how no matter where you were on the island you could always see the smoke coming from his house. He missed how everyday the fisherman would blow their boat whistles just to tell everyone that they were leaving to go fishing. Gon especially missed the smell. The salty smell of the sea, the muggy smell of the forest, and of course the smell of his home or more specifically, Mito-san.

He stopped to say his hellos and picked up some apples at the market before running up the long path to his home. 

\---

"Mito-san! Mito-san!" Gon rushed toward his house waving his arm frantically at Mito trying to get her attention

Mito was currently outside hanging up the laundry on the clothing lines when she heard Gon's voice. She paused and looked over her shoulder and down the hill almost sure that she had just been hearing things. 

"Mito-san!" Gon called again and this time Mito could see his figure begin to appear at the bottom of the hill. 

Immediately, Mito’s face lit up. “Gon!” she cried waving her arm back at him. She then put down her laundry to turn fully toward Gon and catch him in her arms.

“I’m home, Mito-san!” Gon beamed up at his aunt and stepped back from the hug, holding her hands in his.

“Welcome home, Gon” Mito smiled back at Gon holding onto his hands tightly, afraid that he could slip out of her grasp again.

\---

“So Gon, what have you been up too lately? You haven’t been writing, Grandma and I were worried something had happened” Mito stopped rushing around the kitchen to lightly hit Gon on the top of his head.

“Sorry Mito-san, I meant to write but I’ve been really busy lately” Gon chuckled a little while rubbing his head.

Mito sighed, “At least you're here now. So tell me have you found Ging yet?” Mito placed a teapot and three cups on the table in front of Gon. Immediately, through habit, Gon picked up the teapot and poured tea into each cup.

“No, I haven't found him yet. But I did meet Kite! He was Ging’s student. After I beat Greed Island the accompany card lead to me to Kite instead of Ging. Ah, I was pretty frustrated after that. I thought I had finally found him.” Gon explained laughing a bit when remembering how he felt when he realized he hadn’t found Ging yet.

“Kite? Greed Island? Accompany card? Gon what are you talking about?” Mito gave her Grandmother confused look before turning back to Gon who was currently taking a small sip of tea and pausing to blow on some of the steam.

He immediately put down his cup, “Oh! That’s right, I never told you! Remember about a year and a half ago I came here after passing the exam?” Mito nodded and Gon continued, “Well that box you gave me from Ging had a memory card for a video game, Greed Island, which I played and beat. Turns out the game was made by Ging so I thought that it would give me a clue as to where he is. I got no clues but I did get an accompany card. In the game you had to collect different items and cards. Long story short I thought the accompany card would take me to Ging but it didn’t. It took me to Kite who was Ging’s student” Mito nodded again listening to Gon’s rambling but not completely understanding. 

Gon kept going, “I was pretty disappointed that I didn’t find Ging but Kite told me tons of stories about Ging and how his final task from Ging was to find him, just like I’m trying to do! So I traveled with Kite and his friends for a while, I learned all sorts of thing about magical beasts and new creatures. Though, after awhile I began to miss Whale Island and realized my hunt for Ging had gone a little off track. So I left Kite to come here but I have been loads to fun!” Gon beamed at Mito and she gave him a small smile back.

_ At least he’s enjoying himself  _ Mito thought while she watched Gon explain the rest of his adventures to Abe.

\---

The next morning Mito was outside watering the flowers when Gon rushed out of the house and flew down the front steps. 

“Mito-san!” He called while still running away from the house and down the hill. “I’m going fishing! I’ll be back later!” Gon turned his head momentarily and waved at Mito.

“Do you want me to pack you some lunch!” She yelled back but Gon was already too far away to hear her. She sighed and shook her a head a little. Still, she was glad that Gon was already falling back into his old life and that he had not forgotten the island. She silently hoped that Gon would stay home longer than he was planning.

\---

Gon made his way to his favorite fishing spot. He was glad to see not much had changed. He climbed up the tree and perched himself on the thick branch that stretched toward the lake. A sudden wave of nostalgia overcame Gon. He remembered the day he caught the Lord of the Lake and began his journey as a hunter. Gon could clearly remember the shock on the faces of the villagers when he came in dragged the Lord of the lake behind him. Then Gon began to remember getting on the boat to Dolle Harbor. Gon chuckled a bit at the memory of Leorio and Kurapika’s fight and how they had saved Katsuo-san. 

_ I should get in contact with Leorio and Kurapika again  _ Gon thought to himself and mentally reminded himself to call later.

After he reminisced, Gon reached behind him and pulled his fishing rod from the side handle of his bag. Turning it over a couple of times in his hands, he noticed that the taped up handle was beginning to fray. He mentally noted that he would have to fix it later. Reaching back into his bag Gon brought out a container of bait. He hooked on of the squirming worm onto the hook and tossed it into the water below. To him it felt as though he never left the island in the first place.

He waited about thirty minutes before birds began to land on his shoulders and squirrels began to gather around him. Another ten minutes before he got a bite. A small rush of adrenaline passed through him as he yanking the pole upward and began to steadily reel in the fish. After he had finished taking it off the hook, he tossed it back into the water and began the process again. Bait, wait, reel, and release. Despite how boring Gon knew others thought it was, Gon loved to fish as he loved Whale Island.

\---

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island an unexpected guest had arrived. A white haired, pale skinned, and blue eyed guest who set out to find his target.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda a short chapter! They will definitely get longer as the story progresses!


	3. Chapter 2 ~ The Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon meet. But it doesn't go exactly as planned, for Killua at least.

Killua was tired.

 

Killua was tired, he was hungry, he was sweaty, and most importantly Killua was pissed. He had been walking all night when he finally began to approach the base of the hill where Gon Freecss’ house was. 

 

_ This house better be fucking worth living on the other side of the island  _ Killua thought as he continued up the hill. It wasn’t until then that Killua realized he couldn’t just walk up to his front door and say “Hello you don’t recognize me because I don’t live here but even so, can I stay here before I kill you”.

 

Killua needed a plan. He also needed a place to stay. However, going back to the main town was not an option. In cases like this Killua was taught to sleep in the ground or the nearest dark or small space. In Killua’s case is was the forest that surrounded the house. Well, it was either the forest or the cliff (which Killua actually thought about throwing himself off of).

 

Killua had finally found a place to ‘settle’. It was a small bushy area on the edge of the forest. It sat little while away from the house but at least he wouldn’t get caught as easily. Killua buried his backpack into a bush disguising it with the leaves before creating a small nook between a nearby tree’s roots to sleep in.

 

“I guess this’ll have to do” Killa muttered to himself looking at his makeshift bed. “Hopefully I won’t be here too long” he continued to murmur.

 

Killua was suddenly interrupted by the sound of voices nearby. Instincts on high alert, he dove into a nearby bush and focused all his attention on the house where two people had walked out the front door.

 

One person was Killua’s target, Gon Freecs, the other was a woman. She was slightly taller than Gon with short bright orange hair. She was wearing a long pale yellow skirt with a red cardigan over it. Around her neck was a metal collar looking necklace that did not reach all the way around her neck. At the ends of the necklace were two blue gems.

 

“Gon, are you sure you don’t want me to pack you any lunch?” Killua could just barely make out what they were saying. So he inched a little closer.

 

“Yes Mito-san, I’ll be fine!” Gon replied happily before he skipped down the front stairs and turned around to wave goodbye to Mito. Gon then proceeded to run down the hill before heading into a thick part of the forest. Killua trailed behind keeping his distance so that Gon wouldn’t notice him.

 

\---

Gon soon arrived at his fishing spot, he climbed up the tree without fail and sat back down on the thick branch over the lake. Gon took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. He could appreciate moments like this. The quiet voices of the animals around him, the soft feeling of the tree’s moss in his fingers, and the earthy smell of the lake beneath him.

 

\---

 

Killua observed Gon with curiosity. After watching him climb that large tree with ease Killua now paid close attention to Gon’s physical features. There wasn’t much he could see from a 2D photo but, now that he had the chance to up close and personal Killua took in all he could about Gon (for assassination purposes obviously). Killua noticed how tan Gon was. Gon’s skin was much darker than Killua’s. He figured it was because Gon grew up in nature, constantly outside bathing in the sun while Killua spent almost all his time locked in that mansion. The only times he went out was to kill someone. Killua observed how Gon’s eyes sparkled no matter what he was doing and Killua found himself wanting to look at them more. The last thing Killua noticed was that god awful fashion sense. Gon was one fine looking young man, but his clothes, god his stupid short shorts and his stupid bright green and red jacket made Killua actually want to kill him.

 

Killua watched and waited but Gon did nothing except sit, perched in that tree.  _ Does he know I’m here?  _ A small flood of panic rushed through Killua at the thought that he could have been caught.  _ No, his senses can’t be that sharp, can they?  _ Killua attempted to calm himself down as he hid a little further away from Gon just in case.

 

Just as Killua had hidden himself away Gon finally moved. He reached back behind him and grabbed the fishing pole from the side of his backpack. 

 

_ He’s fishing? _ Killua thought immediately entranced with how Gon handled the fishing rod and baited the hook.

 

_ Do not get distracted, Kil  _ Illumi’s voice rang clear as a bell through Killua’s mind. He gripped his head in pain.  _ Kill your target and finish your job  _ it was Illumi’s voice again. Killua grunted and pushed his hands against his temples. 

 

When the headache had finally faded, Killua was overcome with the feeling to kill Gon and finish his mission. Killua climbed up the back of the tree slowly, flinching back almost every time Gon moved.  _ Don’t do it, you don’t really wanna kill an innocent kid do you?  _ One side of his mind argued while the other said  _ Kill him, you’re an assassin. Assassins kill, finish your mission.  _ Killua inched up the tree closer and closer to Gon until he was behind Gon. 

 

Killua was hesitant. He looked at the back of Gon’s neck. Killua’s nails sharpened. It would so easy to kill him, shove his nails into the back of Gon's head. He didn’t realize it but, Killua’s hands were trembling. In a fit of frustration and panic Killua lunged at Gon, his nails aimed at Gon’s neck.

 

The next thing he knew Killua’s had missed Gon’s neck and his wrist was in the tight grasp of Gon’s hand.

 

_ What? I missed? Or did he dodge me? That’s impossible!  _ Thoughts flooded Killua’s mind as he struggled against Gon’s grip.

 

“Woah!” Killua stopped struggling and look at Gon who was currently wide eyed and staring at Killua’s hands. Instantly, Killua retracted his nails and returned his hands to their original state. “How’d you do that!” Gon pulled Killua in until their noses were just inches apart. Killua could feel Gon’s breath on his face and he could see the ends of Gon’s mouth as they curled into a smile. Killua felt the blood rise to his cheeks as he yelped and yanked his hand free of Gon’s grasp.

 

“Whats wrong?” Gon asked reaching out for Killua again but pulled back when Killua flinched. Gon waited through a few moments of silence between the two before he finally spoke up. “Not much of a talker huh?” He smiled kindly at Killua who was still staring at Gon in bewilderment.

 

“Just so you know, I could feel you every since you start climbing the tree” Gon spoke calmly but Killua’s confused look didn’t disappear. So Gon continued, “You let out some bloodlust when you were at the bottom of the tree. I felt it but, I wanted to see what would happen so I let you come to me” Gon shrugged a little but Killua was too distracted by his own thoughts to listen.

 

_ I failed. I failed. I failed _ were the only thoughts Killua was thinking when he jumped off the tree and fled.

 

Killua ran, he ran as fast as he could trying to get away. Gon called after the him but it was too late. Killua had already run too far for Gon’s voice to reach him.

 


	4. Chapter 3 ~ The Problem(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is under house arrest and Killua plots another attempt to kill Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this chapter is really short and shitty. I rushed it and I haven't looked over from errors yet so Im really sorry about that.

“I’m telling you, Mito-san, he is real!” Gon trailed behind Mito while she was doing her chores and cleaning up around the house. 

 

“Yes yes of course Gon” she mumbled but she paid little attention to Gon and what he had to say.

 

“Mito-san, you’re not listening” Gon pouted and puffed out his cheeks.

 

“Gon, you really expect me to believe there's a strange little boy running around on Whale Island? I'm beginning to think you've had a little too much adventure for a lifetime” she mumbled the last part so Gon wouldn't hear her.

 

“Well, if he's not real how come I could grab his wrist after he attacked me!” Gon blurted out but immediately regretted it after Mito finally turned around with a concerned look on her face.

 

“He attacked you!” Mito practically shouted. 

 

“But Mito-san, I’m a pro hunter! I can handle it!” Gon argued back. 

 

“Gon why didn't you tell me! You could be in serious danger,” she paused thinking for a moment, “that's it you can not go out beyond where I can see you until further notice.” Mito spoke firmly letting Gon know that there was no room for negotiation.

 

“So now you believe me?” Gon muttered.

 

“What was that?” Mito asked and scared Gon as he thought she didn't hear him.

 

“N-Nothing!” Gon stuttered before walking (running) away into his room. 

 

\---

 

Gon sighed. He had been stuck in his room all day looking aimlessly out the window. Gon was currently laid on his stomach on the floor. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

 

His mind wandered and he began to think about that boy. For some reason, Gon couldn’t seem to stop thinking about him. His pale skin, white hair, and bright sapphire blue eyes. Gon also couldn’t stop thinking about how frightened the boy looked. When Gon took hold of his wrist he looked at Gon as though someone had just shoved a knife through him.

 

Gon sat up looking back out the window and up at the sky. He watched a couple clouds roll by.  _ Who are you? Why are you here?  _ Gon wondered as his eyes searched the small space of sky through his window. 

 

\---

 

Killua grunted and punched a nearby tree as hard as he could. Then he grimaced because he had just punched a tree as hard as he could. 

 

_ Gah! What's wrong with me!  _ Killua smacked himself in the head in attempt to calm himself. 

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid” he muttered to himself “I fucking failed” Killua pressed his forehead to the now dented tree and leaned against it. It was then that Killua’s phone began to ring. Killua jumped at the sound before scrambling over to his backpack and picking up his phone. 

 

“Kil?” Illumi’s voice came from the phone. 

 

“Illumi? What do you need” Killua replied.

 

“Nothing, just checking in. How is the job going” 

 

“It-It’s fine” Killua mentally cursed at himself for stuttering.

 

“Oh? So you’ve killed your target” Illumi seemed surprised as he thought the job had already been done. 

 

“N-No I’ve been observing him. He’s- well he’s stronger than he looks” Killua half assed the excuse hoping it was more believable than it sounded.

 

“I see, remember Kil, do not fight an enemy when victory is not 100% guaranteed” Killua realized Illumi was quoting their father. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I got it” Killua hung up before Illumi had a chance to freak him out. Now Killua just needed to come up with another plan to kill Gon since he had failed yesterday. 

 

Killua needed another plan. He could wait til Gon went outside again, or he could go to Gon. Killua chose the latter as it would help him finish his job quicker.

 

Looking back at the house, Killua noticed that no one had gone outside the whole day. Killua snuck closer to the house to have a closer look. He sat close to the side of the house but still toward the front so he could peer into one of the open windows on the lower floor of the house. However it was hard to see fully into the house. The room he was looking at appeared to be a dining room. There was an old lady sitting at the table holding a tea cup. Killua watched as the orange haired lady from before walked in and set a teapot on the table. From his angle, Killua could just barely see the back of the orange haired woman’s back as she sat down across from the old lady. 

 

Killua moved farther toward the back of the house so he could get closer and hear their conversation.

 

\---

 

Mito sighed as he sat down across from Abe. “I just don’t know what to do about him” she leaned forward and placed her chin in her hands. “He’s going on and on about some boy he met in the woods. What's worse is that he says the boy attacked him! He could be in serious danger or he could be hallucinating” Mito removed her head from her hands and picked the teapot to pour her grandmother and her some tea. 

 

“I think he might be lonely” Abe finally spoke, her tone gentle as she tried to calm Mito down. “Remember, he just got back from being surrounded by his friends. I'm sure he's just missing them” Abe picked up her tea after Mito had poured some for her and drank from the cup.

 

“I guess. Do you think we're holding him back?” Mito asked and new worries began to fill her mind. 

 

“No, but I do think that staying here for the rest of his life would” Abe took a sip of tea and continued “remember, he’s just like Ging. Staying in one place for too long won't be good for him” Abe laughed lightly. 

 

“Of course, you're right” Mito sighed again. “Still I’d like it if he stayed inside or around the property for the next couple of days just in case this boy decides to attack again” Abe nodded in agreement and the two continued to talk unaware that they were being watched.

 

\---

Gon watched outside his window. He put his elbows on the window sill and put his chin into his hands. He closed his eyes and breathed in as a small breeze came through the window. That was when he smelt something different but familar. 

 _It's him!_ Gon thought as he looked frantically around what he could see of the property. Then in the corner of his eyes he saw it. A small flash of white. Gone immediately looked down and to his side and saw him. 

From afar Killua watched Mito and Abe talk but had yet to notice that from the window above, Gon was looking at him. 


	5. Chapter 4 ~ I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua finally talk

_ Previously on Unless You Mean It _

 

_ From afar Killua watched Mito and Abe talk but had yet to notice that from the window above, Gon was looking at him.  _

 

\---

 

Gon froze. He watched from his window sill as the boy made his way toward the back of the house. He was almost out of Gon’s range of sight. He was about to call out to the boy but after remembering the previous day's events, he stopped himself and observed for a couple more minutes. It appeared to Gon as though the boy was spying on whoever was in the dining room below him. Gon watched as the boy held a hand up to his ear and that confirmed it for Gon. He was definitely spying. By why? 

 

Deep in thought, Gon hadn’t realized he was staring. But, unfortunately for him the boy had caught him staring. They made eye contact for a moment before Gon watched the boy’s eyes widen in panic and he ran off. 

 

“Ah wait!” Gon yelled after him and rushed down the stairs and out the house. Mito and Abe looked at each other in confusion after hearing Gon leave the house. 

 

Mito got up immediately and followed Gon to the door. “Gon! Where are you going!” she yelled after him in anger and a little panic. 

 

“Sorry Mito-san! But I’ll be back soon just wait!” Gon called back at her before soon he was nowhere in sight.

 

Mito clenched her fists and grunted as she stood at the foot of the front steps. “I swear, that boy” she muttered before heading back inside. “If he’s not back in half an hour, I’m going after him” she whispered to herself before rejoining Abe and explaining what had just happened.

 

\---

 

“Wait!” Gon called again after the boy but he was out of Gon’s sight now. Due to the fact that the sun was beginning to set Gon knew he would have to find him soon or he wouldn’t be able to see. Gon lifted his head slightly and took in a deep breath through his nose. 

 

Once Gon had picked up his scent he turned to his left and continued to run.

 

Killua was running as fast as could trying to ignore his pounding chest and sweat trickling down his face. But he panicked even more when he could feel Gon closing in behind him. Killua continued to run until he found himself on a beach at the edge of the island. The sand began to slow his running so he turned into a nearby cave and sat nearby the entrance. He pulled his knees to his chest and hoped that he had concealed his presence enough.

 

Gon sniffed the air again. He was surprised when his nose had led him all the way to the beach at the edge of the island. Looking down Gon noticed the footprints in the sand and followed them to a cave that was hidden under a small cliff and surrounded on the sides by bushes and small trees. As Gon got closer, he could smell the boy’s scent more and made him sure he was heading in the right direction. 

 

Gon peered into the cave and against the wall near the entrance was the boy. He was curled up with his head resting on his knees that were tucked into his chest. Gon moved quietly and quickly as he sat down next to the boy. Immediately he jumped up and when he noticed it was Gon next to him he scrambled away toward the exit of the cave but tripped a little. This allowed Gon to jump from his sitting position and grab a hold of the boy’s wrist. He struggled against Gon’s grasp, grunting while he tried to get loose.

 

“Please!” Gon yelled and startled both of them. The boy stopped struggling. “S-sorry I didn't mean to yell. I-I just want to talk to you” Gon mentally scolded himself for yelling at the poor boy. 

 

Killua relaxed a little having completely forgotten his mission. 

 

“Come on let's go sit out on the beach” Gon smiled lightly and while still holding Killua’s wrist he took them out of the cave and onto the beach. By now the sun had set and the moon was rising. 

 

Killua trailed behind Gon staring at the hand encased around his wrist. He was shocked by how warm it was. His heart pounded inside his chest. 

 

Eventually Gon had brought them to the middle of the beach and sat down dragging Killua down with him. After they sat Gon released Killua's wrist, he now felt cold at the loss of Gon’s hand.

 

“What's your name? I'm Gon! Gon Freecss!” Gon said happily and smiled at Killua. Killua’s stomach flipped at the sight. 

 

“I already knew that” Killua muttered. 

 

“Hmm? You already knew my name?” Gon had leaned in close and Killua jerked his head away. “Eh? That's not fair” Killua cocked his head in confusion at a bow pouring Gon. 

 

Gon saw his confusion and explained, “Well, you know my name but I don't know yours” 

 

“Killua” Killua’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“Hm? What was that” Gon leaned in even closer to Killua. 

 

“Killua!” He shouted and Gon immediately moved back. Then Killua realized he had just yelled. He clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to cover his burning cheeks. 

 

“Killua” Gon tested the name on his tongue “Wow Killua, you have a nice name” Gon beamed at Killua making him blush even harder.

 

“Stupid” he mumbled but it was loud enough for Gon to hear him. Gon chuckled in response. 

 

“So Killua, can you tell me why you attacked me yesterday?” Gon watched and Killua visibly tensed and regretted his decision to ask.

 

“No reason” Killua kept his voice low and avoided eye contact with Gon.

 

“Awh come on I’m sure you had a reason to attack me” Gon leaned began to lean in closer again hoping to gain some eye context from Killua. 

 

“What makes you so sure?” Killua challenged becoming a little more comfortable with the conversation. 

 

“Hmm I don't know. I don't think anyone would attack someone without reason. Unless, of course you're just into that kinda stuff” Gon tried to repress his memories of Hisoka.

 

“Unless I'm into that stuff? What do you mean?” It was now Killua's turn to question Gon.

 

Gon scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Uh let's just say I know someone who's really into fighting” Gon almost shuddered at the mere thought of Hisoka. 

 

Killua shrugged not pressing further. 

 

“So, why did  _ you _ attack me? I mean, I'm assuming you’re not into fighting people just for the hell of it” Killua mentally cursed at the fact that Gon brought up the subject again.

 

“Well, it's kinda my job” Killua bent his head down again and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

 

“Eh? What do you mean?” Gon asked.

 

“I’m an assassin. I was hired to kill you” Killua lowered his voice again until it was practically a whisper.

 

“Really? That's interesting” Gon smiled a bit and turned his head up toward the sky looking at the sparkling stars.

 

“Interesting? What you aren't going to run or beat me up and turn me in?” Killua hissed out the words and was ashamed of the tone they came out in.

 

“Why would I do that?” Gon asked turned back toward Killua. 

 

“What do you mean why? I'm a killer! And I'm specifically here to kill you!” Killua knew he had to get himself back under control but he was so confused and frustrated with how calm Gon was. 

 

“But you don't really want to do you?” Killua froze. How did Gon know?

 

“Last time I saw you, when I grabbed your wrist you looked at me with the most terrified expression I’ve ever seen. If you really wanted to kill me you would have done so already” Gon paused and placed his hand on Killua’s gained his attention. “Besides, I can tell. You don't really want to kill anyone do you?” Gon asked in the most sincere voice and Killua’s heart almost broke. 

 

_ Oh Gon,  _ he thought  _ if only you knew. If only you knew that it wasn't that simple.  _

 

Suddenly Gon yelled and jumped up. Killua jerked away in surprise.

 

“Mito-san is going to kill me!” Gon scrambled away but before he got any farther he turned back around to face Killua.

 

“Can I- can I see you again? Tomorrow?” Gon looked at Killua with the biggest eyes he could manage. How could Killua say no to that? 

 

“Yeah whatever” Killua muttered and tilted his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes.

 

“Great! Tomorrow morning same place!” Gon cheered before sprinted off back toward the main parts of the island.

 

\---

 

Gon crept up the stairs to his house and opened the door with such caution that not a single noise was made. Still when he closed the door he came face to face with a very, very angry Mito.

 

“GON FREECSS!” 

 

_ Oh no  _ Gon thought as he smiled sheepishly at Mito.

 

“Gon I told you not to go beyond our property and what do you do? You run all the way to god knows where! Next I don't hear from you fortwo hours! I was this close to getting a search team!” Mito placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. 

 

“Sorry Mito-san” Gon turned his head down in shame. 

 

Mito sighed again but this time of relief, “I'm just glad you're okay” she bent down and gave Gon a small hug. “Now go wash up. I'm sure you're hungry” 

 

Gon nodded happily before heading into the bathroom, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an apology for yesterdays short and poorly written chapter I made this one long and hopefully error free! Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story just as much as I am.


	6. Chapter 5 ~ Assassins Don't Have Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon meet up. Special appearance from Hisoka

_ Previously on Unless You Mean It _

 

_ “Can I- can I see you again? Tomorrow?” Gon looked at Killua with the biggest eyes he could manage. How could Killua say no to that?  _

 

_ “Yeah whatever” Killua muttered and tilted his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes. _

 

_ “Great! Tomorrow morning same place!” Gon cheered before sprinted off back toward the main parts of the island. _

 

\---

 

Gon woke up excited with the brightest smile on his face. He bounced out of his bed and went quickly through his morning routine. The only thing he was thinking about was getting to meet back up with Killua.

 

Killua woke up with a groan and a sore neck. Sleeping on the ground wasn’t ideal. 

 

_ Another thing that isn’t ideal is making nice with your target _ Killua mentally criticized himself for being so weak in front of Gon. Killua ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He checked his phone for the time. Six thirty-five in the morning. Killua sighed again, he was not a morning person. 

 

But then, Killua remembered that he was seeing Gon today. Killua wouldn’t admit it, he shouldn't admit it, but knowing that he was seeing Gon made him just a little happier. 

 

\---

 

Killua was early. He was far too early. He buried his hot face in his hands. 

 

_ Why am I so anxious? _ Killua felts his cheeks grow even hotter when Gon’s face popped into his head. 

 

_ I have- I have to kill him _ One part of Killua’s mind tried to argue but it was a lost cause. That was, until Killua got a call. He jumped a little and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

 

_ Illumi  _ Killua cursed. His thumb hovered over the decline button but in the end he accepted the call.

“ _ Kil?”  _ Illumi’s voice came through the phone.

 

“Do you need something Illumi?” Killua tried to keep a calm voice but when he began to feel Gon’s presence, he began to panic. If Illumi heard Gon’s voice, he would know Killua failed.

 

“ _ Yes, have you taken care of your target yet?” _ Illumi’s normally monotone voice showed small signs of concern and impatience.

 

“Yes- I mean no but-” Killua stopped talking when he heard another voice on the other side of the phone.

 

“ _ Illu-chan~? Who’s on the phone?”  _ a teasing voice came from the phone. Killua pulled the phone away from his ear, repulsed by whoever was calling his brother “Illu-chan”.

 

“ _ Shh, go away” _ Illumi’s voice returned to the phone. “ _ Hello? Kil, are you still there?” _

 

“Y-Yeah I’m here. Who was that?” Killua asked hoping to avoid that subject that was his failed mission.

 

“ _ No one”  _ Illumi answered immediately and for the first time in his life, Killua could have sworn his brother sounded panicked. “ _ I will check in later. Goodbye” _ with that Illumi hung up and just in time as Killua could see Gon running down the beach toward him.

 

Gon was waving his arm frantically with the biggest smile on his face.

 

_ Idiot, he shouldn’t be that excited to see me  _ Killua thought and tried to find the blush that was fighting it’s way onto his cheeks.

 

“Killua!” Gon cried as he approached Killua. “You came! I hope you weren’t waiting long. I had give Mito-san one hell of an excuse to come” Gon smiled brightly at Killua.

 

“Wasn’t waiting long” Killua muttered.

 

_ Lies _ Killua thought.  _ I’ve been waiting for a little under an hour _ Killua inwardly scowled at himself for acting foolish.

 

“Ah that’s good. I was worried for a second there” Gon breathed a small sigh of relief. “So, what do you want to do!” Gon smiled at Killua again.

 

“Dunno, you pick. I don’t live around here remember?” Killua’s tone was a little harsher than he wanted it to be but, it didn’t seem to faze Gon at all.

 

“Ah that’s right” Gon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Alright! We can go fishing!” Gon grabbed onto Killua’s hand and pulled him into the forest that lined the back of the beach.

 

It had been twenty minutes and they were still walking through thick forest. It had been twenty minutes and Gon was still holding onto Killua’s hand.

 

“Aha! Here we are!” Gon had finally let go of Killua’s hand and Killua found himself frowning at the loss of Gon’s hand in his.

 

Looking up, Killua noticed they were at the bottom of the same tree where Gon and Killua had met. Looking to his side, Killua could see the Gon was already beginning to climb up the tree. Not wanting to fall behind, Killua immediately began to climb the tree. However he soon realized that his assassin training did not include tree climbing and he began to lose his grip on the mossy bark of the tree. Killua sharpened his nail and dug them into the tree. From above him he could hear chuckling.

 

“Do you need some help?” Gon held a hand out Killua who reluctantly took it. Gon gripped Killua’s hand tight and hoisted him up onto the branch where he was standing. Killua yelped at the sudden movement and gripped Gon’s hand even harder even after he had safely made it to where Gon was. Gon laughed a little at Killua’s actions.

 

“You’re so cute Killua” Gon smiled and continued to a laugh.

 

Killua’s cheeks flushed immediately. “Don’t you ever get embarrassed saying stuff like that” he muttered.

 

“Eh? But I’m only telling the truth”  Gon gave a small pout before changing the subject. “So, Killua, have you ever been fishing before?” Gon asked while he reached for his fishing pole and container of bait.

 

“No, I’ve spent my entire life locked up in my house” Killua looked down trying to repress his memories.

 

“That’s good! That means I get to be the one to show you how!” Gon beamed at Killua and once again, Killua felt his heart speed up.

_ I’m the cute one? Do you own a mirror?  _ Killua thought to himself as he couldn’t help but stare at Gon while he hummed and baited the hook.

 

_ Stupid, you’re supposed to kill him remember?  _ Killua tried to convince himself yet again but ignored the part of him that knew he had to finish his job.

 

“Killua! Are you listening to me” Gon stood up with his fishing pole in his hand. 

 

Killua snapped out of his dazed thoughts and looked to see a pouting Gon.

 

“Yes I’m listening, come on are gonna show me how to fish or what?” Killua smirked at Gon who smiled in return. 

 

\---

 

About two hours and three fish later, Gon and Killua decided to stop fishing. They climbed down from the tree and lit a small fire near the edge of the lake. 

 

“So Killua, tell me about yourself” Gon chewed on a small piece of fish. 

 

“Well, there's not much to talk about” Killua leaned back until he was lying on the ground with his fingers laced under his head. “I was trained to be an assassin and spent most of my time indoors learning how to kill” Killua was beginning to remember old memories, he quickly repressed them and changed the subject. “What about you, Gon, tell me about yourself”.

 

Gon smiled as he laid back into the same position as Killua. “I'm a pro hunter. I became a hunter so I could find my dad” 

 

“Did you find him? Where did he go?” Killua interrupted really quick to ask.

 

“He left the island to become a hunter when he was twelve. He came back years later with me. Then he left again, that's all I know. He left me some clues like a voice recording and a video game but I still haven't found him” Gon explained, his tone sadder than Killua was expecting. 

 

“Uhm, I’m sure you'll find him soon” Killua tried to comfort Gon. 

 

“Yeah, I bet I will” Gon looked away from Killua and turned his attention to the clouds moving slowly through the sky.


	7. Chapter 6 ~ No Harm Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets Mito

Over the next few days Gon and Killua continued to meet up on beach every morning. Everyday Gon would show Killua another place or activity that was known around the island. And every day the two would share stories from their past (well, it was mostly Gon but Killua was happy to listen). 

 

Meanwhile, Illumi and the rest of the Zoldyck’s were under the impression that Killua’s job was going smoothly and that he would return to Kukuroo Mountain within the week.

 

\---

 

“Gon, just where do you think you’re going?” Mito stepped in Gon’s way so he couldn’t reach the front door.

 

“Out. Fishing” Gon recited.

 

“Oh really?” Mito questioned. “Then how come your fishing pole is still sitting in your room?” Mito had now leaned against the door with her hand firmly on the door knob.

 

“Ah, I must’ve forgotten it” Gon laughed nervously but Mito just gave him an are-you-serious look.

 

“Gon Freecss tell me what has been going on with you lately? I let you off the hook because I was assured that you were not being threatened but now I’m regretting that decision. You wouldn’t want to be stuck the house again now would you?” Gon sighed and looked down at his feet guiltily. 

 

“You’re right Mito-san, I have been a little secretive about something lately” Gon took in a deep breath and looked back up at his aunt. “Truth is, I’ve been seeing that boy. Uh, his name’s Killua by the way” Gon looked at Mito and silently pleaded that she wouldn’t prevent him from seeing Killua.

 

“You mean to tell me that after this ‘Killua’ attacked you, you are still going out everyday to see him? And behind my back because you had lied and convinced me that he wasn't a threat?” Mito was furious with Gon. How could this be the child she raised?

 

“Yes Mito-san, I have been seeing Killua against what you said but I did not lie. Killua is most definitely not a threat” the look on Gon’s face was so sincere, Mito had to believe him. 

 

“Fine, but I want to meet him” Mito finally decided and loosened her grip on the door handle.

 

“You what?” Gon asked in utter confusion. 

 

“You heard me, I want to meet him. Tonight he can eat with us. Shouldn't be a problem right?” Mito now had her arms crossed under chest as she remained in front of the door. 

 

“Okay, I'll ask him. Can I please go now?” Gon bounced on the balls of his feet in impatience as he was late to go see Killua. 

 

“Fine” Mito finally stepped out of the way and Gon bolted out the door.

 

\---

 

_ He’s late _ Killua noticed as his eyes scanned the beach one more time.  _ Did he forget? No, he wouldn’t. Does he, does he not want to see me anymore?  _ Killua agonized over the thought.  _ Of course he doesn’t want to see you. Assassins don’t have friends. _ Once again Killua could hear his brother's teachings that were imprinted into his brain.  _ No  _ Killua shook his head.  _ He wouldn’t, would he? _

 

“Killua!” Killua snapped from his thoughts and turned to see Gon barreling toward him. 

 

“Agh! Gon!” Killua groaned when Gon made impact with him. The two toppled over each other until they were both seated in the sand.

 

“I’m sorry!” Gon yelled after he got himself off of Killua. “I was late because my aunt found out that I was sneaking around and then I had to tell her about you buts it’s okay because she wants to meet you!” Gon finished with smile. 

 

“Meet me?” Killua trailed off as he began to imagine all sorts of things that could go wrong if he met Mito. 

 

“Yep! Come on Killua please! It’ll be fun! Besides Mito says I can’t see you anymore unless she meets you for herself” That got Killua’s attention. Not see Gon again? Killua most certainly did not want that to happen. 

 

“Fine” He spat out after thinking it over. Soon he was met with a pair of arm wrapped tightly around him. 

 

“Thank you Killua!” Gon cheered as he squeezed Killua even tighter. 

 

When he let go, Gon stood up off the sand and dusted his shorts a little. Then he held his hand out to Killua who was still on the ground. Killua gladly took Gon’s hand and the began to run to Gon’s house.

 

\---

 

“Mito-san! I'm back and I brought Killua!” Gon shouted as soon as they had stepped into Gon’s house. Killua could hear light footsteps coming closer. Killua watched and a woman appeared from around the corner. It was the same orange haired woman from before. 

 

_ I guess this is Mito-san  _ Killua mentally noted to himself.

 

“Mito-san, this is Killua!” Gon proudly introduced.

At the mention of his name Killua automatically straightened his back and pulled his hands from his pockets and put them at his sides.

 

“H-Hello” Killua spoke.

 

“See Mito-san! He's not a threat!” Gon took the opportunity to grab hold of Killua hand. He smiled brightly at Mito.

 

“Okay okay Gon, seeing as that's the case, he can stay for lunch” Mito smiled warmly at Killua. Then she walked away back into the kitchen to continue making lunch.

 

Gon beamed at Killua, still holding his hand. “Don't worry, she likes you” He then proceeded to pull Killua through the house until they were in the dining room. Gon moved Killua around the table and pulled out a seat for him. Killua blushed and took the seat. 

 

“Killua, this is my great grandmother!” It was then that Killua realized that they weren't alone in the dining room. Looking across, Killua saw the old woman he had seen earlier while he was spying.

 

“Ah hello” Killua gave a small smile. Abe smiled back at him and gave a small ‘hello’.

 

Mito came into the dining room seconds later carrying a couple plates in her hands. “Gon, could you go get the silverware?” She asked as she placed large plates of food onto the table. Gon nodded and left the table leaving just him, Abe, and Mito. Suddenly he felt extremely uncomfortable in the silence. The only sounds were the small clinking notices of the plates as Mito rearranged them on the table.

 

“So Killua, where are you from?” Mito broke the silence and sat at her seat.

 

“Uh, the Dentora region in the Republic of Padokia” Killua answered immediately. 

 

“Really? That's pretty far what are you doing all the way out here?” Mito leaned forward and looked at Killua with surprise.

 

“Ah you know- I uh, I heard that this was a nice vacation place so I booked a flight” Killua mentally facepalmed at how awful that excuse was. Mito, however, just nodded along.

 

_ What is taking Gon so long? _ Killua leg began to bounce up and down under the table. Then as if on cue, Gon came bursting into the room carrying a hand full of forks and knives. 

 

“Sorry everyone! I couldn't seem to find them” Gon glanced at Mito with a slight glare as he suspected she had hid the silverware so that she could talk to Killua alone. 

 

“Alright well let’s eat then” Mito took the silverware from in front of Gon and handed them out to everyone. 

 

\---

 

Gon and Killua spent the rest of the day in and around Gon’s home. Soon nightfall came and Killua found himself upset at the thought of leaving Gon’s home. 

 

Killua was currently seated on the floor of Gon’s room. He stared out the window then back at the floor. His fingers played with the carpet a bit before Gon came back into the room. 

 

“Sorry, but we don't have an extra futon for the night. I could take the floor if you want my bed” Gon spoke as he sat across from Killua. 

 

“Huh?” Killua asked in utter confusion.

 

“Uhm we don't have an extra futon? Killua are you zoning out again?” Gon chuckled a bit and poked at Killua’s head. 

 

“No no, I mean why would you need an extra futon? Why would I want your bed?” Killua asked.

 

“What do you mean why? You're staying over aren't you?” Now it was Gon’s turn to be confused. 

 

Killua’s heart pounded. 

 

“I'm staying over?” He finally spoke.

 

“Well of course, you think I don't know you've been sleeping in the woods?” Gon chuckled again. 

 

“Well- I just- I mean” Killua stuttered out and bent his head down when he felt the blood rising to his cheeks.

 

“Killua, it’s okay. Besides now we can be together even when go to sleep and wake up!” Gon beamed.

 

“Don't you ever get embarrassed saying stuff like that?” Killua muttered. 

 

Killua watched as Gon reached into his small corner closet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow. Then he settled them into the floor next to his bed. Then Killua realized something.

 

“Wait wait! Why are you taking the floor again?” Killua jumped up and stopped Gon from continuing his makeshift bed.

 

“Because you're my guest? Besides you've been sleeping on the ground for about a week and half now, you're back must be sore. Ah! I know! I'll give you a massage!” Gon smiled again and grabbed onto Killua’s shoulder then turned him around. Gon was just about to dig his fingers into the tense muscle of Killua’s shoulders but Killua stopped him. 

 

“No!” He froze when he saw Gon's face fall. “I mean, no I won't take the floor Gon. This is your house and your bed. I’m used to it it's fine” He mumbled the last part and stepped back suddenly feeling embarrassed for his outburst. 

 

“Okay then! How about we share the bed then!” Gon smiled and already started to clean up the floor. 

 

“S-Share the b-bed?” Killua stuttered out. 

 

“Of course, it’s actually quite big we should both be able to fit” Gon looked back as his bed and mentally confirmed that his bed would most definitely fit two people. 

 

“O-Okay” Killua finally said after realizing that there was no room for argument. 

 

Ten minutes later found himself in Gon’s bed looking at the back of Gon’s neck. 

 

_ It would be so easy  _ Killua thought.  _ So easy to kill him.  _ Killua reached out a hand and neared it toward Gon’s neck. He immediately pulled back when Gon began to turn around. Gon took a one look at Killua and suddenly began to laugh. 

 

“Killua, you’re squashed up the wall like a bug. Come here” Gon reached out and found Killua hand. Then he pulled Killua away from the wall. Their noses were just centimeters apart. Killua’s heart began to pound and he just prayed that Gon couldn’t hear it.

 

However, Gon’s smiled soon faded into a look of concern. He leaned even closer to Killua. Killua’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“What’s that” Gon finally said, his breath fanning across Killua’s face.

 

“What? Is there something on my face” Killua finally got out, his hand (that wasn’t caught in Gon’s hold) subconsciously came up to touch his own face.

 

“More like, in your face” Gon said as he lifted a finger and placed it on Killua’s forehead.

  
\---  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger?? This is the longest chapter so far! Sorry it took a little while for me to get done :P


	8. Chapter 7 ~ All In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some hisoillu for my own personal needs

_ Previously on Unless You Mean It _

 

_ “What’s that” Gon finally said, his breath fanning across Killua’s face. _

 

_ “What? Is there something on my face” Killua finally got out, his hand (that wasn’t caught in Gon’s hold) subconsciously came up to touch his own face. _

 

_ “More like, in your face” Gon said as he lifted a finger and placed it on Killua’s forehead. _

 

_ \--- _

 

“What do you mean in my face!” Killua jumped up and let go of Gon’s hand. His pressed his own hands to his face searching for something, anything. Gon sat up too.

 

“Well, a little while ago- actually maybe it was yesterday- no no, it was definitely a couple days ago” Gon’s rambling was cut off by Killua.

 

“Get to the point!” Killua said impatiently.

 

“Right, anyway I could sense aura, murderous aura coming from you. It was only a little and it definitely wasn't coming from  _ you _ but the source was you.” Killua nodded along not entirely understanding. “And so I used Gyo to see if anything was going on. I saw something in your head, but it went away almost immediately so I thought I was only seeing things. But then it came back so I thought I’d tell you” Gon shrugged. 

 

Killua froze, mostly in panic but also in deep thought.  _ Nen? In my head?  _ Killua continued to think, hard. Then it hit him. 

 

“Illumi!” He suddenly yelled out, startling Gon. “That bastard” he cursed, his voice lowering.

 

“Illumi? Who's that?” Gon asked in concern but Killua was more focused on what was in his head. He sharpened his nails and jammed them into his own head. He winced in pain as his finger searched for something.

 

“Ah! What are you doing!” Gon yelled and lunged forward to try and stop Killua from hurting himself even more. When Gon was finally able to pull Killua’s hand away from his head, Killua had already found what he was looking for. 

 

A needle. 

 

Killua held it in the palm of his hand and held it out for Gon to see. Gon reached over and turned on the light in his room so he could see better. 

 

“What- what is it?” Gon asked as he inspected the item in Killua’s hand.

 

“A needle from my brother” Killua answered.

 

\---

 

_ Meanwhile at the Zoldyck mansion _

 

Illumi suddenly froze.

 

_ Kil found my needle? Impossible. Unless… _ Illumi was snapped from his thoughts when he felt another presence behind him. 

 

“Illu-chan~” Hisoka crept up behind Illumi and flung his arms around him. Hisoka stopped when he realized Illumi wasn't paying attention. “Illumi? Is something wrong?” he asked.

 

“Yes, for one, get off of me” Illumi pushed Hisoka’s arms off of him. “And two, I believe Kil has removed my needle” Illumi turned to face Hisoka and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Oh? And how would you know that, he's on a job isn't he?” Hisoka smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“Yes, but some of my needles also function as En, so I know when they have been tempered with” Illumi paused and then began to think about possible scenarios in which Killua would find his needle. “This is a problem” he concluded. 

 

“Hm? Why?” Hisoka questioned.

 

“His target” Illumi clenched his jaw. “Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have let father allow Kil to take that job” he cursed.

 

“Why? Who’s his target?” Hisoka felt a small jolt of adrenaline at the thought of an opponent strong enough to take on a Zoldyck.

 

_ If Killua’s target is strong enough to kill him, perhaps I’ve found myself a new toy~  _ Hisoka thought to himself.

 

“I believe his target is Gon Freecss” Illumi placed a finger to his chin as he recalled what his father told him about Killua’s job.

 

“Gon?” Hisoka said in surprise. 

 

“Hm? You know him?” Illumi asked, fully paying attention to what Hisoka was saying.

 

“Well of course, he was the kid who passed the hunter exam with me. Remember I told you all about him” Hisoka pouted, “Illu-chan you never listen to me” he sighed in feigned sadness.When Hisoka saw that Illumi was still confused, he sighed for real. “Remember you were going to take the exam that year too but then you got a call from your mother saying that Killua was trying to leave so you came back home to stop him?” Hisoka finished and it looked as though Illumi had finally remembered. 

 

“Oh I remember, is the kid with the fishing pole right? The one that punched you at the Heaven’s Arena” Illumi confirmed and Hisoka nodded. 

 

“So you do listen Illu-chan~! Here I thought I was the only one committing to this friendship” Hisoka gave a teasing smirk.

 

“Not friendship, you are my associate. Assassins don't have friends” Illumi hissed but there was no real venom in his tone.

 

Hisoka just chuckled, “Yes yes, of course”.

 

Illumi rolled his eyes and began to walk away. 

 

“So what are you going to do?” Hisoka called after him. Illumi stopped momentarily, but didn't turn to face Hisoka.

 

“I'll go to Kil, I’m sure my father will tell me Kil’s location” Illumi said before continuing to walk toward his father’s office. “By the way, you should leave before my mother finds you” Illumi mentioned quickly.

 

“Oh~? Would she try to kill me?” Hisoka asked but got no reply from Illumi who chose to ignore Hisoka’s question.

 

\---

 

“What do you mean no?” Illumi slammed his hand on his father’s desk in anger. “Father can't you see that Kil is neglecting his job, he is clearly distracted and not doing his job as an assassin” Illumi hissed. 

 

“Illumi” Silva seemed calm but his tone was warning. Illumi immediately removed his hand and stood up straight. “I understand your concern but we should let Kil handle this. You've been following him around in almost all his jobs” Silva sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “If he still hasn't returned by the end of the week, I will take charge. Until then, drop the issue.” Silva concluded then waved Illumi of as a sign of dismissal. Illumi left his father's other office angrily.

 

When Illumi left his father's office and walked down the hallway, he noticed that Hisoka was still there.

 

Illumi glared at him. “Didn't I tell you leave?” Illumi placed a hand on his hip, still glaring at the magician. 

 

“Hmm well based on the conversation you just had with your father I figured I could be of use” Hisoka smirked as he leaned into Illumi personal space and place a finger under his chin, pulling Illumi closer.

 

“What do you mean?” Illumi pushed Hisoka’s hand away but didn't move back. 

 

“I mean, I may know where Gon is” Hisoka chuckled when he saw Illumi’s eyes widen in curiosity.

 

“This better not be another trick or I'll kill you” Illumi glared at Hisoka once again. 

 

“How scary~” Hisoka smirked and leaned back away from Illumi.

 

“Get to the point, you said you knew where Gon is” Illumi was getting impatient. 

 

“Yes, there's a high possibility he's at his home, Whale Island” 

 

“High possibility?” Illumi rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for a high possibility. 

 

“Mhmm, my sources tell me he just finished traveling with a certain group of magical beast researchers” Hisoka was now entirely out of Illumi’s personal space and leaned against a wall with a deck of cards in his hands. 

 

“What sources?” Illumi asked in confusion. 

 

“A magician never reveals his secrets” Hisoka pulled out the joker card from the middle of the and held it up for Illumi to see, then he smirked. 

 

Illumi sighed and placed a hand on his head. “It's all I have for now, alright I'll go” he decided aloud. 

 

“Oh~? May I accompany you?” Hisoka put his cards away and stepped closer to Illumi. 

 

Illumi contemplated, on one hand Hisoka could be a complete distraction and blow his cover, but, on the other hand Hisoka could take care of Gon while Illumi gets Killua. 

 

Illumi decided on the latter. 

 

“Fine, no funny business though or I'll kill you” Illumi stated before walking away. “We leave tomorrow” was the last thing he he said before he disappeared into a nearby room. 

 

“This should be fun” Hisoka chuckled to himself and made his way to the exit of the Zoldyck mansion. 

 

\---


	9. Chapter 8 ~ What To Call It

Killua thought- no he knew something was wrong with him. He thought everything would be fine after he removed his brother’s needle, but now his body was behaving in weird ways. At first Killua thought it was just a side effect of having removed something embedded into his head and near his brain, but then it got worse. Blushing, heart racing, stuttering, feeling small sparks like electricity, Killua could count those as the most common symptoms. What’s worse is that they always happened while he was around Gon. He didn’t want Gon to know he was ill or something. 

 

“Killua, are you okay?” Suddenly Gon was in his face, “your cheeks are red again, are you sure you don’t have a fever or something?” Gon placed a warm hand onto Killua’s forehead which Killua immediately smacked away. The sad look on Gon’s face was enough to tell Killua that he had upset Gon with the action.

 

“S-Sorry” he stuttered and Gon’s mood brighten up once again.

Killua internally cursed,  _ there it is again _ he thought while rubbing his forehead where Gon had touched it.  _ Maybe I should just tell Gon _ Killua debated but was quickly overcome with the thought of  _ don’t tell him, he’ll think you're weird. Then he won't want to hang out with you anymore.  _ The thought of Gon not wanting to be around Killua, scared him to no end.

 

“Killua? You still with me?” This time Gon settled for just waving his hand in front of Killua's face. “Hey, you sure you’re alright?” Gon asked, concern filling his voice. 

 

“Yeah ‘m fine you idiot” Killua said but his eyes didn’t quite meet Gon’s. Gon didn’t believe him but decided not to press him any further. 

 

_ Look, you’re making him worry about you  _ Killua scolded himself. 

 

Gon breathed out and stood from where he was laying. The two had been sprawled on Gon’s floor, talking and playing dumb hand games with each other. It was a slow day. Mito was out running some errands, his great grandmother had gone out with some of her friends on the island, and Gon and Killua were stuck in the house as Mito wouldn’t let them leave while she was out.

 

“Killua, I’m going to get a snack, you want anything?” Gon walked toward his bedroom door and heard a small hum in response from Killua.

 

As soon as Killua was sure Gon was far enough, he jumped up and opened up Gon’s laptop that was sitting on his desk.

 

_ Am I really doing this? _ He thought to himself as he opened the internet browser.  _ Yes I am. _ He confirmed with himself. 

 

He clicked on the address bar and quickly typed in his ‘symptoms’. The computer came up with multiple websites where anonymous users ask questions and more anonymous users answer. He clicked on the first link. He scanned the first couple of answers and froze. 

 

‘ _ Crush’ _

 

_ ‘In love’ _

 

_ ‘Feelings for someone’ _

 

Were the most common words and phrases Killua found while scrolling through. 

 

_ What? A c-crush? It can't be, I-I must be ill or something I can't possibly be-  _ But Killua’s thoughts were cut short the sound of Gon’s footsteps coming closer to the room. He quickly cleared the search history and slammed the computer shut. 

 

\---

 

Gon hummed as he went down the stairs and began to search the kitchen cupboards for a snack. Just then Gon heard the front door open and Mito’s voice call to let him know that she was home. He walked over to the front door and grabbed some of the bags from Mito’s hands.

 

“Welcome home Mito-san” Gon said and he walked with Mito back toward the kitchen and set the bags down on the table. “Hey, did you get any snacks?” Gon searched one of the bags that he put on the table but only found vegetables.  _ Killua wouldn't like these  _ He thought to himself. 

 

“Yes I did, they’re in this bag” Mito opened the bag of groceries closed to her and pulled out a bag of chips. 

 

“Thanks Mito-san!” Gon cheered as he took the bag from Mito’s hands. 

 

“By the way, where is Killua?” Mito asked as she hadn't seen the white haired boy yet that day.

 

“Ah he's upstairs, but Killua likes to sleep in late so that's why you didn't see him earlier” Gon said with a fond smile on his face. Mito watched as Gon smiled at the thought of Killua. 

 

_ He’s so clueless isn't he?  _ She thought and breathed a small sigh after Gon had left the room.  _ I just hope Killua isn't as oblivious as Gon _ she silently hoped. 

 

\---

 

Meanwhile at a port on the far west side of York New city, Illumi and Hisoka were aboard a departing boat. 

 

“So, what's the plan?” Hisoka asked as he settled on the floor of the boat and pulled out his deck of cards. Illumi sat on the floor across from him. 

 

“Plan?” Illumi questioned.

 

“Once we get to Whale Island, what will we do?” Hisoka placed his cards down as a base for a tower of cards. 

 

“What do you mean? We kill Gon obviously” Illumi deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing. 

 

Hisoka’s head snapped up and the card tower that he was building fell. “No, we are not going to kill Gon” Hisoka said calmly. “He’s my unripe fruit” Hisoka stated, his aura growing to be slightly murderous.

 

Illumi puffed out his cheeks and sighed. “Fine, then,” Illumi paused and quickly thought of a plan on the spot “you distract Gon while I implant another needle into Killua and take him” Illumi finished and Hisoka seemed somewhat pleased with that plan.

 

\---

 

When Gon reentered his room he faintly caught Killua jumping away from his desk and sitting back on the floor. 

 

Gon smirked a little. “Killua, what were you doing?” He teased and smiled even more when Killua’s face flushed. 

 

“Nothing” Killua muttered and turned his away so he wasn't facing Gon. 

 

“Hmm I don't think it was nothing” Gon said and got closer to Killua. When he was close enough, he knelt down in front of Killua.

 

“Tell me~” Gon said and dragged out the ‘e’. 

 

“I said it was nothing!” Killua retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Then I'll make you tell me!” Gon suddenly yelled and pounced onto Killua. Gon’s fingers roamed the side of Killua's side and allowed for laughter to erupt from Killua’s mouth. 

 

“St-stop!” Killua manages between his fits of laughter. “Ah Gon!” He yelped when Gon pinched at his sides even more. Soon enough, Gon loosened up his grip on Killua’s side and settled for pinning him down by his wrists. As their giggling and laughing died down, Gon looked down and noticed that he was indeed on top of Killua, straddling him. Killua seemed to notice too as he turned his head away, pressing his hot cheek into the floor. 

 

Killua could feel his heart pound and his hands begin to sweat. 

 

“Killua” Gon whispered and Killua turned his head to realize that he and Gon’s face were now just inches apart. 

 

Suddenly, a hell came from downstairs. 

 

“Boys!” It was Mito. “Come down here and help me with something!” She called. 

 

The sudden noise had caused Killua to throw Gon off of him and across the room. Killua winced when he heard Gon mutter a small ‘ow’

 

“Ah! Sorry Gon are you okay?” Killua rushed over to where Gon was sitting, in pain. 

 

“I'm okay!” He cheered and immediately jumped up. “We better go see what Mito-san wants” Gon said and grabbed Killua’s hand, pulling him out of the room. 


	10. Chapter 9 ~ How To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Mito bonding bc Mito is the best

_ 2 days later on the port of Whale Island _

 

Illumi and Hisoka arrived at Whale Island during the late afternoon of the day. As they looked around they could see that many markets and shops were closing up for the day but the small town was still bustling with people. Soon, some of the people of Whale Island turned and noticed their guests. 

 

“Hisoka, change your clothes” Illumi deadpanned.

 

“Hmm? Why?” Hisoka looked down at his clothes, offended. “What's wrong with my clothes?” He gave a slight pout. 

 

“It's attracting attention” Illumi’s eyes scanned Hisoka’s flamboyant outfit. 

 

“That's the point Illu~” he purred. 

 

“Whatever, just change we want the element of surprise don't we?” Illumi began to walk away from Hisoka and into the town. Hisoka trailed behind him.  

 

“Then, what about you? Your fashion is just as bad as mine” Hisoka came up close behind Illumi and ran a hand along the fabric on Illumi’s shoulder. Illumi immediately smacked his hand away and Hisoka just smirked.

 

Illumi rolled his eyes and sighed. “You know what, we don’t have time for this. Let’s just get some information and go” Illumi pulled out a needle and shrouded it in aura, and as much as Hisoka would love to see Illumi use his nen, Hisoka stopped him.

 

“Illu-chan, maybe we should use our words for this one” Illumi glared at him but, lowered his needles to listen to Hisoka. “It’s a small island, if word gets around that there’s flamboyantly dressed young men going around killing people, I’m sure your dear Killua will find out and we want the element of surprise don’t we?” Illumi considered what Hisoka had to say before completely putting his needles away.

 

“Fine, but I’m not doing it” Illumi crossed his arms and turned his nose away from Hisoka. Hisoka let out a laugh before mumbling something about Illumi being childlike.

 

Hisoka then walked up to a small group of middle aged women. He quickly put his hair down and used Texture Surprise to cover his face paint. He smiled before tapping one of women lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and blushed when she realized how handsome Hisoka was. 

 

“Excuse me~” He purred getting closer to her ear. “Can you tell me where I can find a Gon Freecss?” He placed hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly. 

 

Her cheeks flushed even harder as she tried to get her words out. “He-he lives at the top of the hill. O-On the other side of the island” She stuttered. 

 

“Thank you” Hisoka said before her removed his hand from her shoulder and walked away. As he walked away he removed his Texture Surprise and ran a hand through his hair pulling it back up into its signature look. He smirked at Illumi who was glaring at Hisoka which his cheeks slightly puffed out.

 

“He lives a top the hill, come on, let's go~” Hisoka walked passed Illumi and toward the hill. Illumi huffed out a sigh before beginning to walk behind Hisoka.

 

\---

 

Killua sighed along with Gon. Mito had them trapped in the house all day again. Something about weird people at the port. Still, Gon tried to find a way to keep both of them from being bored. 

 

However, despite all of Gon’s efforts, Killua was only thinking about what his feelings. Specifically, his feelings for Gon. His might kept going back to what he had found out when he researched the day before. 

 

_ Love? Me?  _ Every part of Killua’s mind was trying to tell him it was impossible, but a small part of him knew it was true. Every time he looked at Gon his heart fluttered and every time Gon would take hold of his hand, Killua’s cheeks felt hotter than anything he'd felt before. 

 

_ Stupid, I feel like a teenage girl _ He mentally groaned. 

 

Suddenly Gon jumped up. “That's it!” Gon yelled and started Killua. “We’re doing something no matter what Mito-san says!” Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and pulled him towards the front door. 

 

“Mito-san! Killua and I are going outside!” Gon held onto Killua’s hand as he stood in the doorway and called to Mito. She came rushing in moments later.

 

“You’re going where!? Did you not hear me this morning?” She placed her hands on her hips firmly. 

 

“Yes Mito-san” Gon replied glumly. Killua squeezed his hand tighter, liking the feeling of Gon’s hand in his.

 

“You will both stay here and help me make dinner and do the chores” Mito glared at both of them. 

 

“But Mito-san!” Gon whined. 

 

“Not ‘buts’ Gon!” Mito began to walk back toward the kitchen and Gon and Killua followed. 

 

“Sorry Killua, I'll show you what I wanted to tomorrow!” He beamed and Killua blushed. He turned his hot face away and mumbled something incoherent. Gon chuckled in response. 

 

“Alright Mito, what do want us to do?” Gon had finally released Killua’s hand. Killua’s hand now felt cold and he almost regrasped Gon’s hand but refrained from doing so. 

 

“Us? No, Gon you are on laundry duty. Go hang the washed clothes outside please” Mito waved him off and Gon hung his head as he grabbed the laundry basket and went outside. 

 

Killua realized that it was just him and Mito, he suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

 

“So, Killua that means you get to help make dinner” Mito’s mods instantly brighten as she handed a couple of carrots. “Could you just skin those and cut them into slices” She also handed Killua a knife. Killua looked at it oddly,  _ I could just use my nails _ he thought briefly but then realized he wouldn't want to scare Mito. He picked up the knife and placed the carrots into the cutting board and began to skin them. 

 

_ This is awkward _ Killua thought after noticing that neither of them had been talking.

 

“So, how do you like it. Here on Whale Island” Mito finally spoke but kept her focus on the meat that she was currently mincing. 

 

“It's nice. When I was little I never really spent time outside. It's been nice” Killua made it seem like he was talking about the island but all he could think about was Gon. He fondly smiled at the thought. Mito turned to watch Killua, she also smiled when she caught his smile. 

 

“Mm, and what do you think about Gon?” She asked, a small hint of teasing in her tone. 

 

“G-Gon!” Killua sputtered and almost dropped the knife right into his foot. 

 

Mito chuckled a little. “Come on, you think I don't see the way you look at him?” Killua froze and felt a small wave of panic begin to rise. Mito caught this in his expression and immediately jumped to explain. 

 

“Ah! Killua it's okay, it's really okay” She placed her hands on Killua's shoulder and bent down until her face was level with his. “I just, I know Gon can be really oblivious. A simple minded fool” she laughed a little. “Uh don't tell him I said that” she added quicker and Killua felt a small smile return to his face. 

 

“Anyway, I just want to thank you” Killua looked at Mito in confusion. 

 

_ Thank me? _ Killua thought. 

 

“Gon, has never really had close friends. I mean he met those older people during the hunter exam and he traveled with that man Kite but he never had someone that he could really be close to” Mito sighed and smiled. “I'm glad you came, he seems so much happier that you’re around. So you should know that he feels the exact same way about you” Mito finished.

 

Killua's eyes widen.  _ He feels the same way?  _

 

“H-How do you know?” He couldn't help but ask. 

 

“I raised the boy, I just know” She smiled. 

 

But Killua still had doubts. 

 

“B-But what if- what if he doesn't” Killua suddenly felt like he was going to cry. Like all the air in his lung just left. Just the thought of being rejected by Gon and then ignored and then dropped completely? Killua never felt more terrified. 

 

“Hey, hey Killua” Mito rubbed her hands up and down Killua shoulder and brought him out of his daze. “Gon is not the type to leave someone behind, especially not someone as special to him as you are” Mito reassured. 

 

Killua nodded as he tried to calm himself down. 

 

“I'm not pushing you to do anything, but I think you should tell him how you feel. If there's thing I know Gon likes, it's honesty and for the people he cares about to be happy. And telling him how you feel would probably make both you and him happy” She quickly leaned in and gave Killua small hug before standing up and continuing to cook. Killua stood, frozen for a moment before he smiled to himself and continued to cut the carrots. 

 

As Killua helped Mito prepare dinner, he looked out the window and watched as Gon grumpily hung up the damp laundry onto the clothesline. He smiled and thought to himself  _ I'll tell him. Tomorrow, I'll tell Gon how I feel.  _


	11. Chapter 10 ~ Interruption?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! I am back! I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Thank you for reading!

Killua woke up early. Too early. But he just couldn't sit still. He spent all night tossing and turning next to Gon trying to imagine scenarios in which he told Gon how he felt. Of course, his mind decided to replay the ones where Gon rejects him.

 

He stumbled down the stairs hoping to get a glass of water but was surprised when he noticed Mito standing in the kitchen. 

 

“Oh Killua good morning! What are you doing up so early?” Mito questioned. 

 

“Couldn't sleep” Killua smiled shyly and rubbed a hand behind his head. 

 

“Oh? Any particular reason?” Mito continued her work as she talked with Killua. 

 

“Gon” he replied bluntly however, it caught Mito’s attention. “A-Actually I was wondering if you'd let us go out today. I-I wanna t-talk to Gon” Killua looked down and blushed. Mito looked at him in understanding. 

 

“Of course!” She beamed. “Where were you thinking of taking him?” Mito asked and Killua blinked in confusion. 

 

“Where?” He asked. “Why does it matter where I take him?” 

 

“Of course it matters! Come on Killua I thought you were supposed to be the romantic one” she chuckled. 

 

“Romantic?” Killua whispered to himself. 

 

_ How am I supposed to be romantic?  _ he thought to himself then, he got an idea. 

 

“Thanks Mito-san! We’ll be back in a little while!” He smiled as he walked away then ran up the stairs. Mito could hear faint sounds of him calling “Gon” and “Wake up” from the floor above her. 

 

“Gon! Wake up!” Killua shook Gon violently. Gon only grumbled in response before blinking an eye open.

 

“Killua?” He mumbled sleepily. “Ah! What time is it!” Gon scrambled to feet now fully awake.

 

“Doesn't matter” Killua answered quickly. “I’m taking you somewhere” this time it was Killua who grabbed hold of Gon’s wrist and pulled him toward the door.

 

_ I better hurry up before I lose courage.  _ He thought.

 

“W-Wait Killua! I'm still in my pajamas!” Gon pulled back on Killua trying to stop him before they could reach the exit of Gon’s room. 

 

“Oh my bad” Killua released Gon’s wrist. “I’ll just wait down stairs” Killua said then swiftly left the room with pink cheeks. 

 

Gon came down the stairs moments later in his infamous bright green shorts and his matching Christmas colored jacket. 

 

Killua mentally face palmed.  _ Why the jacket too? _ He thought. 

 

“So, where are we going?” Gon broke Killua’s train of thought. 

 

“Oh right, it's a surprise come with me” Killua took Gon’s hand into his and intertwined their fingers. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he led Gon out of the house. 

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, in the thick forest beside Gon’s house, two spectators watched as the two boys walked happily down the hill with their hands tightly intertwined.

 

Illumi tensed beside Hisoka. “Ah~ young love. Beautiful, wouldn’t you agree?” Hisoka purred next to Illumi’s ear.

 

“No” was all Illumi responded with. “Come on, we’re following them” Illumi ushered Hisoka to leave. 

 

“Hey Illu-chan” Illumi turned toward Hisoka, a blank look of his face. “Let’s hold hands like they are~” Hisoka teased as he reached for illumi’s hand. Immediately, Illumi swatted his hand away and turned, continuing to follow his brother.

 

“How mean~” Hisoka said to himself before going to catch up with Illumi.

 

\---

 

Gon walked happily beside Killua, enjoying the feeling of holding his hand. He was a little suspicious and curious of Killua. 

 

_ I wonder what’s he’s doing. Where’s he bringing me? He said he had a surprise right?  _ Thoughts filled Gon’s mind but he quickly tried to push them out in order to avoid overheating. Instead he just blindly followed Killua and every couple minutes or so he would lightly squeeze Killua’s hand and receive a small, timid squeeze in return.

 

They continued like this for about another ten minutes before they had finally reached their destination. Gon immediately recognized it. It was the cave where Gon had found Killua and they had talked for the first time. Gon didn’t have time to ask before he was pulled into the cave with Killua. They went pretty deep into the cave but the entrance to the cave was still in sight. Gon watched as they approached a small body of water inside the cave. 

 

“I think it’s because it’s high tide” Killua finally spoke.

 

“Huh?” Gon gave a small noise of confusion.

 

“The water, it was barely here before. I assume that the high tide rose the water level.” Killua looked around, some of the small organisms that lived inside the cave began to glow filling the cave with a soft blue light. He turned toward Gon who was watching in awe.

 

“I never even knew a place like this existed on the island” Gon said in a low voice. “How’d you find this Killua?” Gon finally turned to meet Killua’s eyes.

 

“When we met, I looked down the cave debating whether or not to keep running from you. I caught a glimpse of this and thought it might be something interesting” Killua said.

 

_ Lies _ he thought.  _ I thoroughly planned this but like I’d let you know. That’d be too embarrassing.  _ Killua remembered how he came back to the cave during the brief time that he and Gon weren’t together the other day. He remembered how he researched to find when high tide would be so that the water would rise and the small bacteria would glow.

 

Gon sat down on the sandy and pebble filled ground so that his toes just reached the water. Since he was still holding hands with Killua, Killua was forced to sit beside him. 

 

_ Are we sitting too close? I can’t move away, we’re still holding hands _ Killua blushed as he realized they were in fact still holding hands. And then, Gon laid his head to the side onto Killua’s shoulder. Killua’s heart pounded and his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red. Gon spiky hair was surprisingly soft as it tickled the side of Killua’s neck.

 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, just hold each other’s and leaning onto one another. Finally, Gon spoke up.

 

“Hey Killua” Killua tensed and gave a small sound in response. “Why’d you bring me here?” Gon’s head had left Killua’s shoulder and Killua inwardly frowned at the loss. “I mean this is beautiful and all but why?” Gon asked in confusion.

 

_ Gah, curse Gon and his brutal honesty.  _ Killua was not ready to tell Gon. But, it was now or never.

 

“I-I have something t-that I want to t-tell you” Killua stuttered and turned away, failing to meet Gon’s eyes.

 

Suddenly, Killua stopped talking. He froze. A single droplet of sweat rolled down his face and off his chin. He dropped Gon’s hand and turned around.

 

“Illumi.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! I'll try to update as frequently as I can!


End file.
